Drama
by NafeesaOcha
Summary: Neji mengizinkan Sasuke pacaran sama Hinata? Tapi kok Sasuke malah nembak Sakura dan mengencani Ino? bagaimana drama yang dibuat Naruto? SasuHina. AU. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Drama.**

**[Genre] Friendship, AU, Romance (yang terakhir gak yakin).**

**[Rated]T**

**[Cast] SasuHina, NaruSaku, KibaIno, NejiTen**

**[Disclaimer] Naruto punya Masashi ini punya aku.**

**[Warning] abal, OOC, garing, diksinya gak bagus, kalau gak suka sama salah satu pairing ini,lebih baik tidak membaca. **

"Itulah alasanku datang kesini ?" seorang laki laki berambut biru gelap menatap sosok senpai didepannya dengan serius.

"hhh, aku tak menyangka kau seserius ini ingin memiliki dia Sasuke. Lagipula…" senpai dihadapannya tidak melanjutkan menerawang kejendela.

"lagipula apa senpai?" tanya laki laki berambut pirang dan bermodelkan bagai duri landak tak sabar.

"santailah sedikit Naruto" perintah si rambut gelap yang duduk disebelahnya. Si pirang mendengus kesal.

"sepertinya dia memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu" senpai itu melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung tadi. Si rambut gelap menatap senpainya tak percaya.

"APAAA?TAK KUSANGKAA!" teriak si pirang dengan suara nyaringnya yang khas.

"tapi aku tak tahu pasti. Yah, kalian harus memastikannya dulu" saran senpai itu.

"berarti berarti… kita pakai rencana yang aku buat Sasuke!" si pirang menggoyangkan tubuh sahabatnya.

"iya iya! Ah senpai, jika dia masih suka denganku. Bolehkah aku…" si rambut gelap terdiam.

"ya boleh saja. Asal kau jangan mengecewakan" jawab senpai itu. Dia tahu apa yang diinginkan orang didepannya. "ngomong ngomong, apa rencana Naruto? Boleh aku mengetahuinya?" tanyanya.

"tentu! Justru kita butuh bantuan Neji-senpai!" jawab si pirang.

Hinata menatap iba kepada sahabatnya yang berambut pink sebahu lembut, dia memegang pundak sahabatnya itu dan mengelus pelan.

"Sa-Sakura… ayolah ce-cerita. Si-siapa tahu aku dapat membantu" ujar Hinata pelan. Sepasang mata emerald milik gadis bernama Sakura Haruno itu langsung menatap lekat sepasang mata lavender didepannya.

"hah aku kan memanggilmu memang untuk curhat Hinata" balas Sakura sambil memasang wajah sebal.

"e-eh? Aku aku pi-pikir Sa-Sakura memanggilku hanya untuk melihatmu me-menangis saja…" Hinata salah tingkah dengan ucapan Sakura Sakura membulat.

"ya! Jangan bodoh bukan artis yang dibayar untuk menangis di depanmu lalu pergi setelah puas" seru Sakura setengah mendengus kesal dipanggil 'hime' oleh Sakura.

"la-lalu ada apa se-sebenarnya Sakura?" tanya Hinata pelan. Agar tak salah ucap dan membuat amarah sipemilik tenaga besar itu semakin menjadi jadi.

"selama libur musim panas ini banyak yang terjadi! Aku benci Ino!" seru Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Hinata terbelalak saja dia bukan Hinata Hyuuga, dia pasti sudah dia Hinata Hyuuga yang terkenal kalem, jadi dia merespon hanya dengan ucapan "a-apa?" dengan pelan.

"aah! Hinata! Mana ekspresimu? Mana?" tanya Sakura mengikuti gaya seorang aktor disebuah iklan. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala saja sebagai balasannya.

"me-mengapa bisa benci? Se-sesuatu terjadi selama musim pa-panas?" tanya Hinata sambil kembali menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"begitulah" jawab Sakura dengan suara seperti tercekat sesuatu. Dia menatap lantai kamar dengan wajah sangat sedih."Ino berpacaran dengan Sasuke" sambungnya pelan.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata ini dia benar benar terbuka, matanya bersumpah itu kali pertamanya dia melihat Hinata begitu.'Oke, nice respon!' sorak batinnya.

"Dan kau tahu apa? Tiga hari sebelum kulihat mereka mesra mesraan di mall, Sasuke menembakku!" kini level suara Sakura meninggi.

"masa? Sasuke bukan pria seperti itu Sakura" tiba tiba Hinata bicara sangat lancar dan sepertinya dia tidak lagi lagi double , Hinata tidak gugup dan kedua, Hinata tampak membela Sakura tidak menampakkan kekagetan itu diwajahnya.

"itu benar hime. Sebentar!"Sakura meraih ponselnya dan tampak fokus menatap ponselnya.

"nih lihat apa yang aku foto!" Sakura menunjukkan sebuah didalam foto itu Sasuke sedang menatap lekat Ino yang sedang menatapnya mereka tak terlalu tangan kanan Sasuke memegang pipi Ino dan membuat wajah Ino sedikit terhalang berhasil membuat Hinata , cemburu. Hinata akui foto itu sangat redup dan blur. Namun dia yakin bahwa sepasang insan beda jenis itu Sasuke dan Ino.

"Ya tuhan!Mereka tampak mesra!" seru Hinata yang lagi lagi tanpa jika orang terkejut suka berkata atau melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan bukan?Namun keterkejutan Hinata sangat sangat diluar saat Sakura bilang benci tetap gugup.

"ya kan? Sasuke benar benar keterlaluan! Arrgghh!"Sakura melempar pura , berpura pura atau bersandiwara. "aku akan menghajarnya!" seru Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan meninju udara.

"jangan!" larang Hinata setengah berteriak. Sakura langsung langsungtersadar bahwa dia sudah dibawah yakin Sakura heran kali ini dia melarang sesuatu dengan suara yang lantang dan mantap.

" -kan Sasuke dan Sakura adalah -lagipula nanti Sakura dalam bahaya. Kan fans Sasuke banyak…" Hinata mencari alasan.

'hoho, bilang saja takut Sasuke babak belur hime' goda Sakura dihatinya.

"jadi harus bagaimana?" tanya Sakura sambil kembali duduk.

"bi-bicarakan saja" usul Hinata sambil menunduk.

"apa? Kau saja ah! aku malas!" perintah Sakura seenak jidat. Hinata mendongak dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"a-aku tak tahu a-apa Sakura" balas Hinata.

"ha? Tak tahu apa apa? Kan tadi sudah jelas kalau aku ditembak Sasuke lalu tiga hari kemudian dia jalan dengan Ino! Kalau bisa Sasuke harus ngasih atau Ino" Hinata menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"kalau aku yang melakukannya. Pasti aku kebawa emosi!" lanjutnya.

"ba-baiklah. Ka-kalau begitu. Ka-kapan aku harus bi-bicara?"Hinata pasrah.

"hem… Hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan. Sekarang hari sabtu… berarti lusa!Setuju? Ya! setuju!" Sakura mengoceh hanya bisa manyun.

"Neji-niisan. Boleh kuganggu sebentar?" tanya Hinata pada sesosok laki laki berambut coklat panjang dan bermata persis seperti miliknya. Laki laki itu tampak sedang menulis sesuatu.

"tentu saja Hime. Masuklah" perintah laki laki bernama Neji Hyuuga pada Hinata yang masih diambang pintu mendekatinya.

"eemm Sakura-Sasuke-Ino sedang ribut" ujar Hinata membuka pembicaraan.

"Sakura merasa dikhianati suruh dia bicara pada -tapi di malah menyuruhku balik" mengerutkan menundukkan kepalanya.

'pasti nanti nggak diizinin. Neji-niisan kan tak suka Sasuke' pikir diingat, suka disini bukan suka cinta.

"mengapa?" tanya Neji.

"ka-katanya, kalau Sakura yang bicara pasti dia akan emosi duluan. Neji-niisan tau kan kalau Sakura—"

"ya aku tahu" Neji memotong ucapan Hinata.

"hhh…" Neji menghela nafas dan menatap Hinata. "temui dia" ujar Neji tanpa gugup, resah, dan datar.

Hinata menaikkan heran mengapa dengan mudahnya Neji mengijinkannya?Bukankah dia sedikit sebal pada Sasuke?Lagipula, Neji itu sangat melindungi Hinata dari yang namanya laki laki.

"Hinata-hime, aku menyetujuinya demi persahabatan orang yang aku peracayai menjagamu" Neji memberikan alasan. Hinata menelan ludah membayangkan persahabatannya sejak SD itu akan kandas saat dia kelas 11 Sasuke baru bergabung saat dia kelas 7 SMP.

"lagipula, jika Naruto atau Kiba yang bicara kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya?Mereka emosian hanya kau yang bisa menyatukan persahabatan kalian" lanjut mengangguk pelan.

"sudah. Tidurlah, sudah malam. Apa kau masih punya sesuatu untuk ditanyakan?" tanya Neji. Hinata menggeleng.

"aku permisi" Hinata meninggalkan Neji.

'Seandainya aku tak melihat perisitiwa malam itu dan mendengar ucapan Hinata waktu itu, aku tentu tak akan mengijinkan Sasuke' batinnya.

'tak kusangka kau mendekati Naruto hanya untuk bisa dekat dengan Hime. Sasuke, aku titip Hinata ya..lagipula aku tak bisa menjaga dua Hime langsung'

Neji mendongak, mengingat hari yang tak dapat dilupakannya. Malam itu, sebuah malam yang membuat Neji yakin akan kesungguhan Sasuke. Dan momen lain yang membuktikan Hinata jatuh cinta pada Sasuke…

Jam tua yang berada disudut ruangan tamu kelurga Uchiha sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Ya, malam. Sudah terlalu larut untuk masih bertamu kan? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya urusan bisnis antara Fugaku Uchiha dan Hiashi Hyuuga sangat tak bisa kecil Hiashi Hyuuga yang sedang menanti ayahnya diruang keluarga sudah berkali kali menguap. Bukan karena dia bosan melihat acara Barneys kesukannya. Tapi karena dia baik bagi anak berumur delapan tahun untuk masih terjaga sampai selarut itu bukan?Dia ingin dia takut memalukan ayahnya. Biasanya jika dia dibawa keluar sampai selarut malam ini oleh ayahnya, dia akan tertidur dipangkuan sepupunya, Neji. Tapi sayang, Neji sedang berada dikamar teman kelasnya sekaligus putra sulung Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha. Entah sedang apa.

"kamu mengatuk Hinatan-chan?" tanya seorang anak laki laki seumurannya yang sedari tadi menemaninya menonton Barneys yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"tidur dikamarku saja yuk!" ajak anak laki laki yang memiliki mata onyx dan rambut berwarna biru gelap.

"eh? Ti-tidak ah" tolak menolak bukan karena takut Sasuke berbuat macam masih polos untuk membayangkan hal itu. Tapi dia tidak terbiasa asal menuruti atau asal tidur dikamar orang walaupun sudah dapat izin. Apalagi laki ingat peringatan mau diajak orang tak dikenal.

"memangnya ibumu kemana sih? Kok sampai sampai kamu dibawa keluar sampai larut malam?" tanyaSasuke.

"i-inu sudah me-meninggal" balas Hinata tertunduk.

"eh maaf Hinata-chan. Aku tak tahu" Sasuke tampak menyesal. Hinata mendongak, menatap mata onyx itu. "tak apa" balas Hinata tersenyum.

"ayahmu sangat baik! Tidak asal percaya menitipkanmu pada orang lain. Dia ayah hebat Hinata-chan! Kau harus bangga!" Sasuke mencoba menyemangati heran kata katanya sangat tinggi untuk anak itulah dia, bungsu Uchiha yang cerdas.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya "me-memangnya mengapa ji-jika aku asal di-dititipkan?" tanya Hinata dengan gaya khasnya, gugup. Tapi kau sadar sesuatu?Terlalu hebat jika anak kecil seumurannya bertanya seperti seumurannya pasti hanya mengangguk. Itulah Hinata, sulung Hyuuga (jika Neji tidak terdaftar sebagai kakaknya) yang cermat.

Uchiha dan Hyuuga sangat melengkapi bukan?

"banyak kabar kalau anak seumuran kita suka diculik saat dititipkan pada pengasuh. Tak sedikit malah yang pegasuhnya sendiri yang menyadera anak asuhannya" anak itu menjelaskan. Hinata pun menganggapi ucapan bungsu Uchiha itu dengan ber-ooh ria.

"Lagipula, kalau ayah Hinata-chan tak baik, Hinata-chan pasti sudah dititipkan pada orang lain" lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata tampak memikirkan sesutau. "sepertinya kau benar. Ayahku ayah terbaik! Aku selama ini salah menilai. Terima kasih emm…"Hinata mengaggntungkan ucapannya. Dia lupa nama anak laki laki didepannya.

" Uchiha" bungsu Uchiha itu tahu bahwa Hinata lupa namanya. Seorang jenius tak luput dari lupa pastinya kan?

Hinata dan Sasuke saling keduanya tersenyum bersamaan.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata lavender yang pemiliknya hanya lebih tua satu tahun dari Hinata menatapnya dan ikut senyum tercerah Hinata yang ditunjukkan setelah kematian takjub pada anak itu.

"Ayah ingin kemana?" tanya Hinata yang sudah berumur sepuluh tahun dan mendapati ayahnya akan pergi. Padahal jam menunjukkan pukul 21.15

Hiashi Hyuuga mengelus rambut indigo puterinya dan tersenyum. "memang ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Hiashi kemudian.

"huumm aku disini bersama siapa?" tanya Hinata. "aku tak mau ditinggal bersama pelayan ayah. Aku takut dijadikan sandera –"

"kan ada Neji" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hiashi sudah memotongnya.

Neji yang saat itu tengah asik mengerjakan pr nya (sekaligus menemani Hinata sampai tertidur) dan Hiashi sedang menatapnya.

"Aku hanya takut jika aku dijadikan aku bisa percaya pada Neji-niisan!" seru Hinata sambil menatap membungkuk mencium kening pergi.

"ayah memang ayah terbaik! Benar kata Sasike-kun!" seru Hinata kembali masih mengingat itu? .Bagaimana tidak?Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke merupakan pertemuan terkhirnya –setidaknya bukan untuk selamanya—.Sesudah itu Neji dengar kabar kalau keluarga Hinata langsung lupa pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang laki laki.

'hime tersenyum eh?' kaget Neji dihatinya. Ya, Hinata tersenyum! Senyum yang berbeda.

'Hinata jatuh cinta?' pikir Neji.

"Aku tak menyangka Sasuke satu sekolah denganku!" seru Hinata bahagia. "tapi dia berubah. Dia menjadi pendiam" lanjutnya dengan raut muka yang kecewa.

"apalagi saat dia melihatku. Dia tampak asing melihatku" lanjutnya sambil memeluk boneka teddy siapa dia berbicara?Dia berbicara saja tak sengaja kuping Neji pertama memang indah .

"wah tak kusangka reaksi Hinata sepert itu!" seru si pirang bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

"akupun begitu! Mana dia duluan yang nyaranin hal itu! Rencana mulus dah! Sepertinya dia memang masih suka denganmu! Percayalah" gadis berambut pink yang duduk disebelah Naruto itu meyakinkan Sasuke yang berada tetap diam sambil mengaduk cappuccino pesanannya.

"kau jenius Naruto! Tumben…" puji laki laki berambut model sama dengan Naruto hanya saja warna rambut miliknya coklat. Dia duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"muji apa ngejek kau Kiba?" tanya Naruto sinis. Laki laki bernama lengkap Kiba Inuzuka hanya terkekeh.

"berarti nanti aku harus bersandiwara nih? Tenang akting percayakan pada Ino Yamanaka!" sombong perempuan berambut pirang yang diikat tinggidenagn poni panjang menutup sebelah rambutnya bernama Ino Yamanaka duduk disebelah Kiba.

Sedang dimanakah mereka?mereka sedang berada disebuah café. Mereka sedang menghabiskan malam minggu bersama.

"huh! Aktingmu cuma lari Ino pig!" cibir si rambut pink.

"tapi menguras tenaga jidat!" balas Ino.

"sudahlah Sakura… masa malam minggu romantis gini marah marah?" Naruto menenangkan si rambut pink yang bernama Sakura Haruno.

"tuh, dengerin kekasihmu jidat!" perintah Ino. Ya, Naruto Uzumaki dan Sakura Haruno adalah sepasang kekasih.

"huuft, sudah pasti deh kalau double date begini…" keluh Kiba. Ya, Kiba Inuzuka dan Ino Yamanaka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"hah? Kalian lagi double date? Ngapain ngajak aku?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya mengelurakan suara.

"hehehe iya teme…" jawab Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

"hah! Ngapain bawa bawa aku!" seru Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"tentu saja dong! Kan aku mau memberikan laporan hasil akting bagusku" balas Sakura sambil menekankan kalimat akting bagusku sambil melirik hanya bisa mengumpat dihati.

Sasuke menghiraukan ucapan Sakura, dia berjalan meninggalkan keempat sahabatnya.

"heh teme mau kemanaa?" tanya Naruto

"pulang baka! Ngapain ganggu orang yang double date" balas Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Eh! Bayarin dong Sasuke! Hitung hitung keberhasilan atas misi pertamaa" pinta Kiba.

Sasuke menghela nafas. 'dasar! Yang dating sapa, yang negularin duit sapa!' keluh Sasuke dia terlalu jaim untuk berkata demikian.

"iya. Ini yang terakhir" balas Sasuke.

"Horee!"

"hem… Sa-sa-Sasuke-kun. A-a-aku aku… ma-mau..kyaa!" Hinata menjerit frustasi. Dia sudah berlatih cara membuka pembicaraannya nanti. Sudah setengah jam dia begini.

'kalau awalnya hancur. Gimana kesananya?' seru mengangguk dalam dalam oksigen disekitar paru parunya terisi penuh dan sebagai gantinya, dia mengembuskan karbondioksida.

"sa-sasuke-kun! Hinata mau berbicara! Hinata suka sama Sasuke-kun!" seru Hinata membayangkan Sasuke didepannya.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

"kyaa! Kenapa malah bilang itu! Tidak, tidak boleh! Jangan kau memperkeruh keadaan!" serunya saat menyadari apa yang baru dikatakannya.

Semalam, Hinata telah dijadikan medan perang bagi akal sehatnya dan hawa nafsunya. Akal sehatnya mengatakan bahwa relakan Sasuke untuk sahabatmu dan jangan mengecewakan Sakura. Sementara itu, hawa nafsunya mengatakan kalau Hinata akan kehilangan Sasuke sudah pasti akan dimiliki temannya.

"sudahlah. Kita lihat saja besok! Tapi yang jelas aku akan merelakan Sasuke! Toh masih banyak yang lain!" serunya mantap.

**[TBC]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drama.**

**[Genre] Friendship, AU, Romance (yang terakhir gak yakin).**

**[Rated]T**

**[Cast] SasuHina, NaruSaku, KibaIno, NejiTen**

**[Disclaimer] Naruto punya Masashi ini punya aku.**

**[Warning] abal, OOC, garing, diksinya gak bagus, kalau gak suka sama salah satu pairing ini,lebih baik tidak membaca. **

**CHAPTER 2**

Bel istirahat pertama seluruh siswa Konoha High School berhamburan keluar yang ke yang ke perpustakaan dan tak sedikit yang masih dikelas masing masing.

Di kelas XI IPA 2 hanya terdapat Hinata, Sakura, dan Naruto sudah Sasuke dan Kiba?Entah dimana mereka yang jelas Sasuke dan Kiba memang bukan penghuni kelas XI IPA murid dikelas XI IPA 1 dan Kiba murid kelas XI IPS 1.

Sakura dan Hinata sedang duduk ditempatnya masing masing sementara Ino juga ditempatnya lebih depan yang terhalang dua bangku dari bangku Sakura.

Ino mengambil ponselnya dan tampak terkejut mendapati sebuah panggilan.

'oke, habis ini langsung suruh Hinata mengikuti Ino!' batin Sakura yang sudah siaga.

"halo Sasuke sayang. Ah, keatap sekarang? Mau apa? Iissh, jangan macam macam ya! awas kau! Oke deeh! Dadah mmuuaahh" begitulah ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut centil Ino kepada lawan mendadak terasa tak dia sudah mencapai amarah cemburu atau amarah kasihan terhadap Sakura.

Ino meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura tanpa menunggu komando, Hinata mengikuti dia melihat Hinata sanagt cepat dia menegluarkan ponsel dari menelepon Sasuke.

"maaf. Nomor yang anda tuju—" belum sempat suara lembut sang operator selesai bicara, Sakura sudah memutuskan panggilan.

'baka! Sasuke sengaja mematikan ponselnya! Yang menelepon tadi itu Kiba!'Sakura menepuk peduli jika jidatnya bisa semakin lebar.

Sakura kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Ino! Hinata mengejarmu! Hush! Jangan teriak! Sebaiknya kau jangan ke atap! Tapi kau harus membuat seolah olah kau sudah ke atap atau bagaimanalah! Ah kau mengerti ya ya!"Sakura memutuskan sedikit lega.

Hinata menatap sengit Ino dari arah Ino mengangkat sebuah panggilan. 'pasti Sasuke!' pikir Hinata.

Andai saja telinga Hinata tidak panas oleh kecemburuan dan suasana lorong yang mereka lewati tidak jadi rencana gagal Ino sempat berteriak kepada sipenelepon seperti ini "APA YANG KAU BILANG FOREHEAD?" dengan suaranya yang nyaring plus kemampuan tiga , Hinata tak Fortuna sedang memihak Sasuke.

Setelah Ino mematikan panggilan Hinata melihat Ino berlari sangat kencang saat berhenti sebentar. 'buru buru karena kekasihmu sudah tak sabar huh?' cibir Hinata dalam hati.

Lalu dia kembali berjalan bukan dia dia terkejut pada saat melihat tangga menuju tak melihat Ino. 'Ah siapa peduli, tadi dia kan dia berlari!' seru batinnya.

Dia menaiki tangga itu yang cukup ekstrim tanpa rasa itu Ino yang bersembunyi disebuah ruangan tak terpakai dekat tangga sempat mengintip dan melihat amarah yang besar dari sahabatnya bergidik. Dan segera berlari menuju atap gedung sekolah yang lain. 'Sasuke!Kau hutang minuman padaku!'

BRAAAKK!

Pintu menuju atap dibuka kasar oleh tiba tubuh dia sangat kaku melihat seorang laki laki bertubuh tinggi yang sedang bersandar pada sebuah tempat penampung air yang besar.

Mata lavender Hinata terpaku pada mata onyx kaget tak menemukan terlebih, dia kaget kenapa tadi dia sangat marah?Kepada siapa dia marah?Ino?Tapi Ino tak kata Sakura Ino tak tahu kalau Sasuke menembak dirinya dan tak mungkin Sasuke memberitahukan Ino.

Lalu? Kepada Sasuke? Jika ya, mengapa tubuhnya kaku?Mengapa dia tidak bisa berteriak?Mengapa dia harus bertubrukan dengan mata onyx Sasuke yang memancarkan tatapan keheranan.

Jelas Sasuke heran, drama dari yang di buat Naruto adalah Ino datang lalu Hinata ini? Kemana Ino? Apa naskah diganti tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"Hinata?" tanya Sasuke heran. Hinata menjadi salah gelagapan ditempat. Sasuke berdiri dan akan menghampiri Hinata.

"Jangan!Jangan dekati aku Sasuke!" perintah Hinata yang sudah terdesak oleh pintu yang tadi dibuka kasar menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hime?"Sasuke memanggil Hinata tak malah menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup kedua semakin merosot.

"jangan, jangan dekati aku Sasuke! Tinggalkan aku!" Hinata berdiri dengan tetap menunduk dan menutup kedua telinga. Rambut indigonya yang panjang sudah berantakan.

Sekilas Sasuke melihat butiran bening mengalir dikedua pipi Hinata yang sedikit berisi. Dia hendak belari menuju sisi lain dan membiarkan Sasuke melewati pintu.

Grep!

Kedua pergelangan Hinata ditarik oleh Sasuke membuat telinganya tak lagi ditutupi telapak tangannya lagi. Dan ditariknya Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

Hinata terkejut. Dia merasakan jantungnya bukan akan copot lagi, mungkin akan pecah.

"menangislah Hinata-chan. Gomen atas segalanya. Aku yang merencanakan semua hanya dalangnya. Ya aku, Sasuke Uchiha yang melihatmu meguap ngantuk saat menonton Barneys dirumahku delapan tahun yang lalu" Hinata terdiam. Dia tak mampu menangis dia ingat saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengannya? Hinata tak percaya!

Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Sasuke, menguatkan pelukan wangi Sasuke menyeruak puas dia mendongak menatap Sasuke tanpa melepas rangkulan tangannya.

"hn? Tak ingin menangis lagi?" tawar Sasuke sambil mengembungkan . Pikir Sasuke.

"ta-tapi?" Hinata ingin bertanya mengapa suaranya malah seperti tercekat sesuatu.

Sasuke tersenyum."Sakura yang menangis didepanmu hanya sandiwara. Kau lupa apa ekskul yang diambilnya? Teather kan? Yang tadi menelepon Ino sebelum kesini sebenarnya tak percaya lihat saja panggilan terakhir diponsel Kiba" Sasuke Hinata hanya menatapnya cengo.

"ah kalau yang Neji-niisan?" tanya Hinata. Dia yakin bahwa Neji juga menjadi aneh karena Neji pasti salah satu aktor dalam drama itu.

"dia memang aku suruh mengizinkanmu berbicara padaku" balas Sasuke. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya.

"kok Neji-niisan mau?" tanya Hinata.

"Neji-senpai percaya padaku karena aku masih ingat betul kapan kita bertemu bahkan harinya!Yah walaupun kalau tanggal lupa " Sasuke nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"memang hari apa?" tanya Hinata. Dia tak menyangka Sasuke ingat peristiwa sampai harinya pun ingat!

"hari minggu malam senin. Minggu terakhir liburan musim bertemu denganku kau besok paginya kesekolah kan?" tebak Sasuke. Hinata mengingat terkekeh pelan.

"yah, kau benar. Besok paginya aku tidak sekolah karena aku tidak bisa menceritakan pengalamanku saat libur musim panas kepada teman teman" kini Hinata ingat betul.

"mau tahu apa yang sudah aku siapkan untuk bercerita kepada teman temanku mengenai liburan musim panas waktu itu?" tawar Hinata. Sudah kebisaan semua guru di sekolah dasarnya untuk menyuruh semua muridnya bercerita pengalaman selama liburan panas pada hari pertama sekolahdi depan kelas.

"tentu Hinata-chan" balas Sasuke.

"aku ingin bercerita bahwa aku bertemu dengan seorang anak laki laki bermarga Uchiha yang berhasil membuatku terseyum dari hati setelah kematian ibuku. Dialah … cinta pertamaku" Hinata memelankan kalimat terakhir lalu tertunduk tertawa ringan.

"Kalau begitu bagusdeh kau kesiangan" ujar Sasuke .Hinata mendongak dan membulatkan matanya.

"jangan marah hime-chan. Kalau kau cerita tentang cinta pertama, kasian anak anak disitu. Nanti tercemar " sebuah pukulan berhasil mendarat dada bidang pukulan pukulan kasih saat itu juga muka Hinata tidak bisa menahan malunya.

"eh iya, kalau foto yang itu?" tiba tiba Hinata teringat akan foto itu. Dia sedikit kesal kenapa bisa ingat foto itu.

"kau lihatkan posisi Ino dan diriku? Tak sedekat ini" Sasuke menatap usil Hinata. Hinata sadar bahwa yang sekarang merangkul adalah dirinya! Bukan Sasuke! Kedua tangan Sasuke sedang memegang kedua pipi Hinata! Dan sebelum Hinata melepaskan rangkulannya, Sasuke memegang bahu untuk melepaskan pelukan itu.

"dan… tanganku tak menyentuh pipi Ino kok. Tanganku ngambang di hanya trik Kiba yang nedit foto itu" Sasuke menjelaskan sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya mendekati pipi kiri Hinata. "lagipula…" Sasuke menghentikan merasakan firasat buruk.

Plok!

"pipimu jauh lebih empuk dan lembut dari sikuncir itu. Hahaha" bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya mendarat dipipi Hinata, Sasuke berkata demikian dan pada saat yang sama, Hinata memoyongkan bibirnya. Sukses membuat Sasuke tertawa lepas beberapa detik lalu menatap serius heran dibuatnya.

Tiba tiba Sasuke membungkuk, tangan kanannya menekan punggung Hinata dan tangan kirinya merangkul bahu perintah, Hinata menjinjit dan menguatkan pelukannya.

Semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat…

"uwah! Aku kehabisan nafas!" tiba tiba Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Hinata sedang tidak?Sudah pasti jatuh dong masa terbang?Kalau terbang sih mungkin. Tapi bukan tubuhnya melainkan jiwanya!

Jiwanya berhasil _fly _meninggalkan tubuhnya yang sedang kaku dengan muka yang sangaaaat merah! Tapi itu hanya lama Hinata tersadar lagi.

"hah! Sasuke teme!"Hinata mencela Sasuke meniru lagak tertawa namun dia mencoba untuk tidak berlebihan.

"sudah sudah hime-chan. Kekantin yuk? Lapar nih…" ajak Sasuke sambil memutarkan badan merangkul bahu Hinata dengan tangan kirinya.

Sasuke menyadari ada tiga pasang manusia yang sedari tadi mengintipnya dari atap gedung sekolah dibangunan yang tampaknya ada yang sukses Sasuke kerjai hari itu selain Hinata.

"Temeeeee!" teriak Naruto sambil meninju yang sedari tadi ikut menonton disebelahnya ikut ikutan dia mengumpat Sasuke didalam wajah tak pernah bohong (?).rautan kesal terpatri pada muka Sakura.

"hah! Si Sasuke itu tak tahu terima kasih! Aarrghh! Aku jadi gak dapet gambar mereka!" geram Kiba

"awas ya dia! Sudah buat aku ngos ngosan! Keringetan!malah dibalas begini lagi!" kekasih Kiba, Ino ikut ikutan geram. Bagaimapun dialah yang kerjanya paling berat! Lari lari!

Lalu, siapa yang menjadi pasangan ketiga?Bukankah ada tiga pasang wanita-perempuan yang sedang mengintip Sasuke dan Hinata?Memang ada tiga pasang kok.

Pasangan ketiga hanya tertawa geli melihat empat adik kelasnya itu.

Pasangan itu adalah pasangan ter-hot mengingat sang pria yang memiliki rambut coklat panjang itu adalah pemain kendotercool yang kehebatannya tebukti dengan sederet keberhasilannya. Sementara sang wanita yang memiliki warna rambut sama, coklat, dan dicepon dua bak puteri china adalah pegulat karate yang sudah mendapatkan sabuk hitam dan selalu memenangkan berbagai lomba karate. Sudah gitu keduanya selalu memegang rata rata nilai rapot tertinggi seangkatannya!Mereka adalah Neji Hyuuga dan Ten ten.

Mungkin posisi mereka akan segera tergeser. Sasuke dan Hinata sudah pasti mandapat gelar pasangan tidak?Sasuke si tampan jago wushu yang juga pemegang juara satu olimpiade sains berturut turut sejak SMP berpacaran dengan Hinata?Hinata yang seorang pelukis muda yang karyanya sudah diakui dunia dan kemampuannya menghitung cepat dan tepat menjadikan dia pemegang juara satu olimpiade matematika sejak mirip dengan Sasuke? Ah, mungkin mereka adalah pasangan yang sudah jodoh.

Hem..kenapa jadi ngomongin pasangan? Kalau udah ngomongin pasangan… Jadi ingat sama tukang sandal… beli sandal kanan dapat pasangannya gratis, sandal kiri. Begitupula sweet bukan?

Apa cerita ini selesai? Enggak dong.…

Laki laki bertubuh tinggi itu dengan bangganya merangkul bagian belakang bahu perempuan disampingnya dengan tangan kirinya. Perempuan itu hanya menunduk puluh pasang mata jeritan terdengar dari para fans Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun berpacaran dengan Hyuuga itu! Mustahil!" "kyaaa! Itu seharusnya aku yang jadi Hyuuga!" begitulah kira kira jeritan beberapa fans Sasuke. Mereka cemburu pada si perempuan, Hinata Hyuuga.

Terdengar juga kekecewaan dari siswa laki dibilang, Hinata sangat saja tidak ada yang namanya Neji Hyuuga, pasti banyak yang terang cemburu pada si laki laki, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Masa Neji ijinin Hinata sama Sasuke?" heran salah satu fans Hinata.

Tiba tiba langkah Sasuke terhenti tepat di depan pintu kantin. Hinata itu ikutan menghentikan mendongak menatap kekasih barunya sedang mendongak menatap langit langit.

"ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menunduk menatap tersenyum."Hime-chan!Kamu tidak lagi gugup!" seru terkejut.

"a-ah i-itu be-benar. Ta-tapi se—"

"sepetinya sembuhnya sesaat ya?" seperti peramal, Sasuke melengkapi ucapan Hinata yang dipotong olehnya. Hinata terdiam lalu malu dengan sifat gugupnya.

"tak apa! Hinata lucu kok kalau lagi gugup! Tapi lagi serius juga lucu! Ah Hinata Hime-chan lucu dalam keadaan apapun!"Sasuke menyemangati seperti déjà vu pada waktu pertama kali dia bertemu Sasuke.

'kau penyemangatku Sasuke…' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

"TEMEEEE!" tiba tiba sebuah suara nyaring menusuk telinga siapa saja yang berada dikantin dan pasangan baru itu. Dan para Sasuke lovers yang berada dikantinlangsung mencari Sasuke. Dimana ada teriakan "teme" disitu ada Sasuke.

"kyaa!" para Sasuke lovers berteriak saat melihat Sasuke sedang merangkul Hinata.

Sasuke langsung mendeathglare orang yang berteriak lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki.

Sang tersangka hanya bisa nyengir melihat Hinata melambai padanya, maka dia lebih senang membalas lambaian Hinata daripada meladeni kekasih Hinata.

Sasuke membawa masuk Hinata yang masih dirangkul mendekati Naruto cs + NejiTen.

"a-ah Ne-neji-niisan" Hinata menyapa dengan tersenyum berbarengan dengan Ten Ten yang sedang dirangkul Neji. 'senyum Neji-niisan memang memukau. Gadis disampingnya juga' batin Hinata.

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Lima detik…

"eh? Ten ten-sen senpai?Kok sama Neji-niisan" Hinata terbelalak kaget melihat Neji sedang merangkul Ten pernah dengar kalau Neji berpacaran dengan Ten belum pernah dapat pengakuan langsung dari Neji dan Neji memang jarang terang terangan berpacaran disekolah.

Ten ten pun kaget melihat reaksi Hinata. Sementara Neji menbuang muka sambil bersiul.

"Hinata nggak tahu kalau aku eng…" Ten ten tak melanjutkan Hinata mengerti dan langsung mengangguk.

"kau menutupi dari Hinata-hime ya?" Ten ten menyikut pelan dada bidang tersenyum malu.

"eh, Neji-senpai! Tau nggak Itachi-niisan lagi dekat siapa?" tanya Sasuke. Neji tampak mengangkat menghela sudah impiannya menggoda duluan kakaknya Itachi. Nyatanya, dia pasti akan digoda oleh Itachi duluan pulang sekolah nanti!

'Ah… tapi siapa yang nolak kalau digodanya sama Hinata?' batin Sasuke.

Lagi lagi suara Sasuke merasa ada yang membisikkan kata "teme" pelan namun berkali kali. "teme… teme…"Dengan cepat dia melirik Naruto.

"apa?" tanyanya judes. "PEJEEEE!" teriak empat orang sahabatnya serempak dan kompak.

"maaf ya. traktiran kalian yang terakhir saat di café. Ingat?" tanya Sasuke. Semuanya langsung berkata "aaahh" lagi lagi, serempak dan kompak!

"apaan deh gak seru! Aku kan pencetus drama ini!" keluh Naruto.

"aku udah capek capek menangis bombay!" timpal Sakura.

"dan aku harus memanggil Kiba dangan kata 'Sasuke sayang'? huh!" Ino menambahi.

"dan aku tak berhasil mendapat gambarnya!" dan untuk kalimat Kiba, Sasuke yang membiarkan temannya bicara sesuka hati dengan sibuk ngobrol dengan Hinata langsungmemutar kepalanya. Ditangkapnya sebuah kamera SLDR berada dalam genggaman Kiba.

"yo! Kiba!" panggil menoleh.

"kau beneran mau?" tanya Sasuke. Kiba cengo mendengarnya. "mau apa?" tanyanya heran.

Sasuke memutarkan badannya dan…

CUP!

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir Hinata."KYAAA!" seluruh gadis yang dari tadi melihat dua sejoli itu itu para laki laki hanya menatap dengan kaget.

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Lima detik…

Sepuluh puluh detik….

Sasuke tak melepaskan menekan kepala Hinata dengan tangan kirinya agar ciuman mereka .dan tangan kanannya menekan punggung Hinata. Membuat Hinata berjingjit.

Hinata tak percaya apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Dia menciumnya! Mengambil _first kiss_nya! Oh my god!

"Kiba!Foto!" Ino yang sudah tersadar akan pemandangan langka ini menggoyangkan tubuh Kiba dan memecah kesunyian. Kiba tersadar dan langsung membidik mereka dengan yang sudah mengetahuinya langsung mencoba melepas ciuman daya, Sasuke menolak dan Hinata tak kuat mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

Klick!

Bersamaan dengan suara itu Sasuke memutar memunggungi hasilnya, hanya punggung Sasuke yang berhasil diambilnya.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan merangkul wajah merah merah Hinata. Hell Boy saja kalah merah sama Hinata!

"Gimana taring?Seksikan punggungku?" goda Sasuke yang hanya memutar melihatnya dengan geram.

"sial kau Uchiha!" Kiba berdiri dari bangku siap mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah tahu hal itu langsung menggendong himenya dengan gaya bridal. Hinata terkejut dibuatnya. Belum hilang rona merah akibat ciuman sekarang Hinata merona lagi!

"kejar aku taring!" tantang Sasuke. Dia lari sambil menggendong Hinata ala mengejarnya dari ?Beruntung otaknya sedang jalan (ditabok Naruto FC). Maksudnya otak jailnya!

Dia menyambar kamera Kiba yang Kiba tinggalkan dimeja. Dia ikut megejar kedua eh tiga sahabatnya! Dia tentu ingin mengabadikan hal ini.

"YO! KIBA! NARUTO! SEMANGAATT!" teriak Sakura dan Ino menyemangati. Sementara itu Neji dan Ten ten hanya tertawa pelan melihatnya.

**[END]**

**Gimana minna-san?Ini fanfic pertama aku. Jelek ya? hehehe**

**Oh iya, difanfic ini ceritanya nggak ada yang namanya Hanabi Hyuuga xD (ditampol)**

**Review please? :)**

**Salam, ocha-chan.**


End file.
